


What happens on the tour bus stays on the bus! (Larry Stylinson/smut)

by amanduskonsalus_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex, Tour Bus, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanduskonsalus_1D/pseuds/amanduskonsalus_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time I write here</p><p>All the boys on the tour bus, Louis and Harry trying to hide their love from the other lads. "They can hear us Lou" "Shhhh"</p>
    </blockquote>





	What happens on the tour bus stays on the bus! (Larry Stylinson/smut)

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write here
> 
> All the boys on the tour bus, Louis and Harry trying to hide their love from the other lads. "They can hear us Lou" "Shhhh"

The boys just got of stage in San Siro and got back on their tour bus. Niall sat down and just looked at the boys and said "What a night!", the other boys joined him. They all stayed up late drinking beer and just having a great time. Liam was know so drunk that he had fallen asleep on Zayn's lap, Zayn just sat their talking to Niall and tried to wake Liam up. Harry was having a great time with Louis, chatting and laughing. Non of the other boys knew that Louis and Harry had feelings for each other, they had been meeting secretly making out and going on dates. Louis looked at Harry with his perfect blue eyes just staring into Harry's perfect green eyes, they just sat their and stared at each other. When suddenly Louis stand up and said "I'm going to bed, night guys", "Night Louis" Zayn and Niall answered "Night Louuu....iis!" It suddenly came out of Liam. Niall and Zayn just started laughing. Harry just sat their and followed Louis with his eyes. When Louis was gone to bed Harry sat still for a bit just looking down... "I think I'm going to bed to..." He said hoping no one would ask why. "Night Hazzzzzza" came out of Zayn and Niall who just couldn't stop laughing.

Harry walked in the back of the bus and pulled the curtain that separated the talking area and the sleeping area. Harry walked over to his bed when suddenly a hand crabbed his bicep, Harry turned around and looked strait into Louis' eyes. "Lou what are you do...." Was only what Harry managed to say before he was interrupted by Louis "Huuush..." then Louis crabbed Harry's neck and pulled him closer, so close that Harry could feel Louis' breath. Then Louis kissed him slowly and gentle, Harry stuck his tongue out meeting Louis'. Louis pulled Harry closer and draged him into his bed, Harry laid on top of Louis (still making out). Louis started to rub his crotch against Harrys. Harry got all warm in his body, he felt the pleasure go through his body and a little silent moan slipped out of him.

Harry pulled a little away and looked at Louis and said "Lou what are you doing?", "I need you Haz, I want you to fuck me" Louis whispered in Harry's ear "I want you too, more then anything but...the lads are going to hear us" Harry answered. "Not if we are really quiet...shhh" Louis said putting his index finger over Harrys lips and pulled him closer and continued to kiss him. Louis continued to rub his crotch against Harrys. Harry could feel his cock getting harder and he could feel that the same thing was happening to Louis. Louis then grabbed Harry's white t-shirt and pulled it off and threw it out and down on the floor, Louis was already undressed. Harry then leaned down to Louis and started to kiss his neck, Louis moaned and then grabbed Harry's pants and unbuttoned it and drag them down. Harry then took the rest off himself. Harry pulled of Louis' boxers and his own. Both boys were naked..."You look so beautiful Lou" Harry said looking on Louis, he could see that Louis was blushing. Harry started go down against Louis cock to suck it, but then Louis crabbed Harry's curly hair and stopped him and said "No Haz, I want you to fuck me... HARD!".

Louis grabbed something out from his pillow it was some lube and a condom, Louis handed the lube to Harry. Harry took it and squeezed some in his hand and rubbed it around his finger. Harry then grabbed Louis' legs and spread them, he then put his index finger close to Louis' hole he circled around it... and it made Louis moan a little "aha". Harry then put his index finger in to Louis' hole, Louis grabbed the bed sheets "Relax Lou" Harry said. Louis tried to relax and breathed out slowly, Harry just got turned more on with the look of Louis' boner that was so hard right know. "It's okay Haz you can put one more in". Harry then put one more of his fingers in Louis' and  pulled them in and out slowly. He then added one more finger and he twisted them around in Louis' hole. Louis moaned "I'm ready Haz..aaha" Louis said, Harry pulled his fingers out grabbed the condom and right before he put the condom on Louis sat up and grabbed his hand "Let me Haz...I want to pleasure you" Harry looked into Louis' eyes, and a little smile come over Harry's face.

Louis then sat on his knees held on Harry's chest with his left hand, while the right hand grabbed Harry's cock. Louis then bent down starting to suck on Harry's cock he circled with his tongue up and down on Harry's dick, he then moved his right hand and put it on Harry's thigh. Louis sucked on the head of Harry's penis, Harry let out a big moan "aaahhhaa!" Louis let go of Harry's penis "Shhhh" Louis whispered. Louis grabbed the condom and put it on Harry's dick. Louis grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him against to kiss him Louis leaned back so he was lying on his back. Harry grabbed Louis' legs and spread them. Harry then put his cock into Louis' hole and pushed it slowly in... Louis was leaned back his head and moaned, "I'm ready Haz...aahh". Harry then started to move in and out quicker and quicker, and harder and harder! Then harry hit Louis' prostate "AHH! Hit there again Haz" and so he did "Aaaahhh HAAARRRYYY!" Louis screamed and grabbed Harry's back and sat his nails in his back and left some marks, Harry took his hand over Louis' mouth and laid him down and pushed in one more time... Louis bet Harry's fingers and came all over Harry's chest. Harry then came inside the condom he just layed down on Louis and Louis hold around him and they breathet heavly. He then pulled out of Louis took of the condom and laid next to Louis. Louis turned so he faced Harry. Louis put his left hand on Harry's chest "Harry?" Louis said, "Yes Lou?". "I love you" Louis said, "I love you too" Harry said and then kissed Louis on his forhead. They laid there cuddling until both fall asleep.

Next morning...

The Next morning when they were at breakfast all of them sat around the table, Louis looked over to Harry and smiled at him, Harry smiled back. Niall then suddenly said "Harry don't you think that rule what happens on the bus stays on the bus is a good rule?" Harry just looked at Niall like a question mark "I ques.. yes" " You would agree won't you Louis?" Zayn asked. Louis just looked at them and nodded slowly. Harry then just looked at Louis, Louis looked back at him like I don't know what they are talking about. "I mean..." Niall said "aahh Haarrrryyy!" Zayn and Niall said in sync and just started laughing. "Very funny, just leave it.." Harry said "Have I missed out on something?" Liam asked, "I think we got to gay boys in our band" Zayn said, "How long have you guys....? You know". "Well we have been together for 4 weeks" Louis said smiling. "Congratulation guys" Liam said smiling. Harry and Louis looked at each other and just sat their smiling, they were so glad that the lads supported them they couldn't be happier. "But guys what happens on the tour bus stays on the tour bus!" Harry said the other lads just nodded and smiled, then they all laughed and eat their breakfast.


End file.
